1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic time piece comprising an hour indicator, a minute indicator and a manually actuable correction device which, when actuated, effects step-by-step correction in either direction of the minute indicator in response to a first given operation carried out on the device and rapid correction in either direction of the minute indicator by whole time zones in response to a second given operation, different from the first, carried out on the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such time pieces are known. In the most recent models of electronic analog watches the correction device is in the form of a knobbed shaft reminiscent of those of mechanical watches and which the users are most accustomed to. Some of these models are designed to allow time-zone correction, that is to say an alteration of the display by whole hours. U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,831 describes as known a method which consists in selecting the information to be corrected, hours and minutes or time zones, by turning the shaft in one or the other direction whilst keeping it in its non-actuated position, and then in pulling the shaft out and turning it again to correct the information selected, the rotation of the shaft in one or the other direction allowing the watch to be adjusted forwards or backwards. The document cited also indicates that a method is known for altering the hour indicator (time zone) or the minute indicator by turning the adjusting shaft quickly or slowly respectively, the display moving backwards or forwards according to the direction of rotation.
This latter suggestion is interesting as it simplifies the correction operations which take place when the shaft is in an actuated position (i.e. when it is pulled out). The document cited mentions, however, that there is a risk of losing the time. This is in fact easily comprehensible. Assuming that for such a watch the user has first selected the hour (time zone) and minute correction with the shaft in its neutral position, that he has then pulled the shaft out into its correcting position and that in this position he wishes to proceed to a correction of the time zone, he must turn the shaft quickly. Thus, according to the direction of rotation of the shaft, the minute hand will make a complete turn forwards or backwards. However, if the movement of rotation is not effected quickly enough through clumsiness or simply lack of attention, an unwanted minute correction is made and the correct time is thus lost.
To reduce the inconvenience just mentioned, the document cited suggests a method for correcting the time zone indicator when the control device is in its neutral rest position, the correction of the minute indicator being effected when the shaft is actuated in its correcting position. This method is, however, lacking in logic as the user has to remember that the time zone can only be corrected when the shaft is in an axial position which is normally reserved for the selection of the data to be corrected. Furthermore, if the neutral position of the shaft is used for selecting data by slow rotation, the proposed method will not avoid an untimely correction of the time zone if the pin is turned rapidly when the said selection is being made.